No Promises On The Outer Rim
by Clifton Carroll
Summary: This is a story about a couple of small time smugglers hoping to strike it rich but they'll discover that there is more to the galaxy than credits.
1. Chapter 1

The Corellian G9 light freighter, Fortune's Keep, shook violently as its shields worked to shed the heat from anther laser blast. A red light flashed warning on the flight control panel.

Leeb Nesh's knuckles clinched white on the stick as he fought to turn the star craft through a tight spinning maneuver trying to shake the pair of TIE fighters pursing his flight from Balamak.

"We're losing the rear deflector shields….get a lock on them!" the large eyed pilot squeaked.

Behind him the astromech droid DX, named so because it had undergone so many upgrades and hastily made repairs that its original series was impossible to distinguish, turned its manipulator arm inside the computer terminal.

His second crew member the tall and lean Trandoshan that Black Sun had sent along with him, Hallisk, frantically tried to keep both himself and the droid from being bounced around the front cabin.

The Captain's pleas were answered an instant later as the TIE fighter that had been hammering the portside burst into a ball of flames. The droid had finally found its target.

"Yeeeaaaahh!" The Sullustan sang in satisfaction.

That left only one TIE to deal with. Leeb Nesh cut the throttle greatly reducing his speed. The TIE was caught off guard by this tactic and soared past its prey. He quickly squeezed the trigger on the remote operated dual blaster cannons hitting the fighter dead center and blowing it to atoms.

Hallisk's hissing sigh of relief and DX's triumphant whirling beeps filled the cockpit. Leeb Nesh's smile broadening until he spotted an arrow shaped blip on the radar display. A Star Destroyer hung in orbit around Balamak and a swarm of TIE fighters were already speeding to intercept them.

Onboard the Victory Class Star Destroyer, Adder, an orderly looked up from his console and reported:

"Captain Bever, we have a ship on our screens. A freighter reported to have lifted from the planet without authorization. The local authorities believe it to connected to recent raids of an Imperial Armory."

"Smugglers" Captain Bever said in clipped tone. "Dispatch a wing of TIEs to destroy them."

"We're not out of this yet!"

The crew became deathly still. The scream of engines being pushed to the limits filled the silence as their glazes followed the Captain's pointed finger out the view panel to the Star Destroyer blocking the escape route.

The Fortune's Keep and TIE fighter squadron raced head on toward each other.

"DX turn those guns around!" Leeb Nesh ordered; if he could evade those fighters long enough to make the jump to hyperspace.

Forcing his weight back into the acceleration chair, Leeb Nesh took the stick and sent the ship into a dive. Half of the TIEs followed. Then suddenly he banked the boxy craft upward into the Star Destroyer's oncoming turbo laser fire. His moves forcing the TIES to take a long circle through space away from the freighter, avoiding the crossfire and spoiling their shots.

The Sullustan triggered a series of burst from the forward guns clipping a TIE and sending it spinning away out of control. He continued his on path forward straight into the ships harassing him until they changed course to avoid collision. The Captain's moves created an opening large enough for the ship flee through the enemies' formation.

"DX set the nav computer for our jump to Hutt Space."

Nothing happened. Leeb Nesh turned to see that the droid's photoreceptors and other system operating lights had gone dark.

"Stang! All the excitement must have thrown his motivator off again!"

The Trandoshan was desperately clawing at the view ports as though fear had turned him into a lizard trying to dig its way out of a glass tank. Leeb Nesh rushed past wrapping his arm around the broken droid to steady his work. With his other hand he grasp the vice grips that were now a permanent part of the R1's hardware. Hurriedly he turned the tool counter clockwise and paused to flip a switch that would bring the copilot back into service.

After a few tries had failed the droid came to stuttering start, his manipulator arm shaking inside the computer socket. The ship lurched forward and the stars became bright streaks through the view port.

"Captain Bever, they've escaped, sir."

"No matter" he straightens his stance. "We know where they are going and we will have a garrison waiting for them."


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner that the swing-wing had retracted the Fortune's Keep settled on the landing pad there was a knock on the outside bulkhead. Quickly Hallisk made his way though the corridor and released the boarding ramp.

Two bulky loading droids pushed their way onto the ship followed by a Gotal dressed in red and gray armor. The armor was outfitted with many weapons including a Czerka flamethrower. The horned alien wore a fuel tank strapped to his back and his presence was commanding.

"Where is the Captain?" he ask "Help those droids" he ordered, not giving Hallisk a chance to answer.

The vessel sat docked inside a large circular hangar that was open to craft through its high retractable arched roof. The building was brightly lit and mostly empty giving a clear view of its only ground level entrance.

Leeb Nesh appeared from the space ship stretching his arms.

"Why the rush?" he ask

"Black Sun has a special interest in this cargo." The Gotal told him.

"I'm sure they do. It must be important to have us drop off in Hutt Space."

The Gotal offer nothing in return so Leeb Nesh probed further.

"Why is Black Sun here?"

Still no answer the Gotal more intent on watching the droids go about their work.

"Whom are these guns going to?"

"That's not your business to know."

"I'm only curious. Prince Xizor must be putting a lot on the line operating out here." He added, "We are putting a lot on the line."

The Gotal gave him an appraising look. "You ask a lot of questions for a smuggler."

"Yessss we barely made it off Balamak with our skins!" Hallisk stated as he followed the loading droids out of the cargo hold.

"What? Tell me everything. Now." The Gotal demanded.

Leeb Nesh was getting anxiety; he had left the danger systems behind, what was making this henchman so nervous?

In truth Leeb Nesh was more than just curious. He was hoping for a bit of information that could be used to further his profits from this venture. He had been in smuggling business for a few years but never seemed to earn enough credits to advance. He was often forced to spend everything he had to keep his battered ship flying and his droid functioning. That big break had to come soon.

DX came out of the front cabin demanding everyone's attention. He was standing in the entry his domed head spinning, emitting short burst of chirping noises. The labor droids stopped their task.

"Now what's wrong with that bucket of bolts?" Hallisk sneered.

The Gotal turned his head about; testing the air then issued "Quick! Get back on the ship! Get us out of here!" He grabbed the Captain by his flight suit and pulled him up the ramp.

The hangar doors exploded open and storm troopers rushed in. "Freeze" one called out although most of the Imperials were already firing the air sizzled with blaster bolts.

Hallisk raised the plastiod crate he had been carrying above his head and through it with all his strength knocking several of the advancing storm troopers off their feet. More kept coming. The Trandoshan turned and ran.

"Come on!" Leeb Nesh called to him.

The Gotal had returned to the bottom of the boarding ramp and laid down a wall of fire to cover the others retreat. Then they both scrambled onto the ship. Her engines still hot from the recent flight the Fortune's Keep blasted off again.

The bridge of the Star Destroyer Adder was busy with activity. The communications officer monitored transmissions from across the galaxy. It could be overwhelming but he knew the Captain would want an update on what had become of their quarry. There it was. Grim faced he broke the bad news.

"I see…." Captain Bever's tone was quiet but anger flashed in his eyes. "I will have to deal with this scum myself."


	3. Chapter 3

DX programmed a series of short hyperspace jumps intended to throw off anyone who was chasing them. The droid couldn't find any evidence that the ship was being tracked but he speculated that they were being followed. Luckily he had detected the Imperials in time to warn Leeb Nesh but his scanners weren't always reliable. He enjoyed serving his Captain and the Fortune's Keep. He would do everything in his power to protect them.

"Welcome aboard" Leeb Nesh said to the new passenger with a smile.

The others were furious. The Gotal sat in the copilot's chair with his hands pressed to his face while Hallisk paced obsessively behind them.

"Prince Xizor will have our heads for this!" the Gotal cried, "I've failed. The cargo is lost."

"There is still one crate back there." Hallisk offered.

The Gotal shrugged him off.

"I think there is more to you than the average dock manager." The Captain told him.

"I am a bounty hunter by trade." The armored one replied his words full of pride.

Bounty Hunter the term sent Hallisk's mind racing. He had a death sentence on his home system. The Trandoshan scanned the alien figure for hints of who he may be and what he knew. The armor was pitted and scarred as though it had seen much use. The left and right shoulder plates displayed a different symbol. One he recognized as the Tenloss Syndicate. A lose belt rode the bounty hunter's waist, braided from strips of leather, clothing, and hair. The Trandoshan identified these as trophies; it was common for members of his species to hold onto the bones of defeated enemies. From the prize belt hanged tools of the Gotal's profession: stun cuffs, grapping hook, breath mask, a long jagged blade and several explosive devices. Although he had killed anther of his kind Hallisk doubted that a bounty had been placed on him. He calmed himself and listened.

"Black Sun was planning to arm a cell of rebels in the Kashyyyk Region. It was part of a scheme to disgrace and remove an Imperial Governor from power." The Gotal admitted.

The Sullustan's ears twitched. Finally something interesting had come his way.

"Kashyyyk?" Hallisk spat "You mean I put my tail in danger for Wookies?"

"Some Wookies and Humans, yes." The Gotal continued, "my name is Suen Braid and Prince Xizor himself had taken notice of my cunning. Sending me here to take delivery of your cargo and set his will into motion."

"Well Suen" Leeb Nesh said "Let's go see the Hutt's about securing more weapons."

Captain Bever stood hands clasp behind his back peering out the Star Destroyer's view screen as three Carrack Class Cruisers emerged from hyperspace. His fleet was assembled and the hunt for the rogue freighter would soon begin.

A few patrons raised their heads from drinks and gave Leeb Nesh a quick nod as he entered the Casino with Hallisk and Suen in tow. The smuggler was known on Nar Shaddaa. He had a reputation for being a hot pilot and an honest business partner. The three of them moved to a table in the center of the room and began discussing what would be the best way to approach the Hutt who owned this establishment. It was decideid that Leeb Nesh, who had worked running spice, would go alone and attempt to barter information he had learned while on Balamak for the needed cargo.

"And don't go getting any funny ideas" Suen finished saying as a female Twi'lek approached the table.

"The Great Dershew the Hutt will see you now" she informed them "this way please." Leeb Nesh followed her away and Hallisk took full advantage of the opportunity to relax.

The Tandoshan's head moved side to side taking in the sights and sounds of the Casino.

The Club was lavishly decorated and well kept. Sand glass statues of various galactic myths intertwined with the tables. Private booths set against a dark wall that stretched across the large room. Gamorrean bodyguards carrying axes and Rodains holding serving platters mingled with gamblers and beings of every race present on the city planet. Many carried their own blasters. A Bith band was playing a lively melody in the corner. Their large bulbous heads bobbing in time with the music.

In the center of the room a multi-limbed droid was busy taking orders and serving intoxicants.

Hallisk strode up to the bar beginning to enjoy himself. Until suddenly something sharp stabbed into his back.

"Hold it right there Black Scummer." A voice whispered behind him


	4. Chapter 4

Nar Shaddaa was overran with vermin that scrambled and fought for the crumbs that fell from Hutt mouths.

Leeb Nesh followed the Twi'lek's elegant form as she lead him out of the Casino to a turbolift and up into the Hutt's office flat.

Dershew sat atop a repulsor lift throne surrounded by accountant and service droids. The Hutt's attention was focused on a data reader held in his tiny hands. As the Sullustan approached Dershew's eyes moved up to greet him.

"AH! Leeb Nesh my boy. Good to see you again!"

"Thank you Great Dershew," the smuggler said.

"Looking for work? Your service is always welcome here", the Hutt told him.

"Yes, you're excellently. I was hoping we could do business."

"Of course. In fact a surplus of fine spice is waiting for me on Kessel. Good pilots like you are hard to find."

"Well actually I had something else in mind" timidly he went on "A favor to ask you."

"A favor?" the Hutt's eyes narrowed.

Quickly Leeb Nesh explained the situation involving the Gotal and Black Sun. When he asked for the hold of weapons the Hutt laughed.

"Hoo Ho HoHaa!" Then informed "The Imperials cause little concern to me and my brides to the Governors keep them out of our affairs."

Leeb Nesh was feeling doubtful his attempts to negotiate had worked and his face showed it. The Hutt held up a hand a gesture telling the other to wait before making his conclusion. He had something in mind.

"However, if you could provide me with information about Prince Xizor's actions we may have a deal." The Hutt offered, green slime dripping from his huge mouth.

Leeb Nesh was not thrilled about this proposal. Acting as a double agent went against his usual honest nature. He had few options, both his employers would see him dead if distrust was found. He was in deep; this could be the biggest decision of his life. He was unable to decide before he was interrupted.

A 3PO droid had come to rigid attention a wave of static issued through its vocater.

"Master Dershew, there is a disturbance in the Casino below."

Blaster bolts echoed from the floor beneath them.

"What's going on down? They'll destroy my club! Where is my security?" the Hutt cried.

A fat Human held a viroblade at Hallisk's back as he pushed him along to one of the private booths. Two Weequays occupied the opposite side. "Sit" he told the Trandoshan. Grudgingly he did so scanning the room before taking the seat, Suen was nowhere in sight. Great, He surmised.

The Human sat down pushing Hallisk into the corner.

"Seems you and your little buddy got the Imps snooping around" the fat man said with an ugly grin "Boss thinks its best that the trail end here."

Hallisk was alone and trapped. The Weequays' arms bent low, readying weapons under the table. Hallisk didn't panic; unlike being on a starship that was about to be blown to pieces he had a fighting chance here. He thought to himself, in a casino, three to one odds, and the wager is my life….i'll take that bet.

The Trandoshan put both hands against the edge of the table and shoved it forward with all his might. Pinning the Weequays in their seats. Then taking one clawed fist be bashed the Human across the face, breaking his nose, and used his powerful legs to spring over him. Freeing him from the booth.

His flight from the table had also released the Weequays and one leveled a blaster at him. Hallisk slowly backed away from the gun. Help came in a ball of fire shooting forward and cooking the Weequay.

"Time to go." The Gotal told him.

But it was too late. Blasters pointed at them from every direction and Gamorreans rushed toward them.

Leeb Nesh pulled the small hold out blaster from his flight suit and ran to the turbolift. When he got back down to the club it was a war zone. The room was a wreck and beings ran about trying to flee or joining the fight. The chaos surrounded a heavily armed Gotal and a crazed Trandoshan who was throwing bodies around with ease. The two of them faced a legion of henchmen.

Suen Braid felt the heat as his armor absorbed blaster bolt after blaster bolt. The bounty hunter kept his back to the wall using an overturned table for cover as he fired a blaster recovered from a fallen foe. It was much too risky to continue using the flame projector in this fight, if someone got wise and targeted the fuel tank on his back he would be a crispy critter. His instinct told him that he couldn't hold on much longer with this strategy. The Gotal grabbed a glob grenade from his utility belt and throw it. It exploded and his enemies were cover with sticky goop no longer able to move.

Hallisk took a more direct approach to the fight. Running in circles avoiding blaster bolts and charging those who were firing at him. He caught up to an Aqualish and ripped its gun away, taking the arm with it.

Leeb Nesh began shouting attempting to draw some attention to him. He ducked a chair that flew over his baldhead.

Fortunately, upon seeing him many of the combatants stopped firing or switched sides until there was a stand still. The smuggler had many friends in the Hutt's ranks.

With the madness around stop dieing down Leeb Nesh spotted a Weequay staying back from the main fighting and taking time to carefully aim. Seeing that this sniper posed the foremost threat the Sullustan quietly crept closer. The Weequay did not notice the mouse like creature. Leeb Nesh fired his small blaster's charge into the Weequay's back.

Soon with the battle over the smuggler and his companions were permitted to simply walk away leaving the carnage behind them.

When they reached the Fortune's Keep on the docking platform they found the Twi'lek waiting for them. She presented Leeb Nesh with a data card, his hand lingered on hers as he took it. She blushed her blue cheeks showing brighter. "A gift from Dershaw." She told him.


	5. Chapter 5

The data card contained an address for a warehouse on the Smuggler's Moon. Hallisk and Suen rented an airspeeder to go there and pick up the cargo while Leeb Nesh and DX took the Fortune's Keep to a local repair shop. They would meet back on the docking platform when the errands were finished.

The Gotal brought the airspeeder to a stop and Hallisk jumped out. The Trandoshan hated flying. He waited for the bounty hunter to climb out and together they walked to the storehouse's huge doors. Two Gammorean guards awaited them, their eyes showing suspicion.

"We were lead by Dershew." The Gotal told them.

The Gammoreans came forward showing their weapons and grunting threateningly.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Hallisk ask.

Leeb Nesh guided the Fortune's Keep down inside the repair bay. He exited the ship with DX following behind him.

The garage was cluttered with equipment and space ships in various states of repair. Leeb Nesh had spent a lot of time here years ago rebuilding and upgrading his own vessel.

A large alien with two sets of arms and a crest on its birds like head jumped down from atop an engine it had been working on and greeted them.

"Hello. Old friend" to DX and then said to the Sullustan "Look what the Stellar Winds blew in."

"Hello Jett" the smuggler said smiling from ear to ear.

"What's wrong with the Fortune's Keep?" the mechanic asks. "Haven't seen you two here in ages." He added.

"We've been busy" Leeb Nesh said defensively "Having trouble with the rear deflector shields."

"Oh" Jett said knowingly. He faked a look at the ship "Looks like they've taken quite a pounding."

"Yes" sheepishly.

"Relax." Jett told him. "I have someone I want you to meet." Louder "Tonie! Come Here!"

A young Rodain appeared from around the ship. "Yea boss?"

"This is Leeb Nesh. Captain of the Fortune's Keep." Jett introduced him. "That ship" he pointed "used to be the fastest thing on the Kessel Run. The Rodain looked doubtful.

"Used to be?' Leeb Nesh boosted.

"Yea that was until Han Solo got the Millennium Falcon."

The Rodain nodded in agreement. "Solo is the best pilot I've ever seen."

"The Millennium Falcon wasn't that Calrissian's ship?"

"It was" Jett went on "Until he lost it to Solo in a sabacc game."

"Is Lando still around?" Leeb Nesh asked.

"No, he isn't" the mechanic replied, "Went to Cloud City last I heard."

"Okay…let me see. The deflector shields, I'd say a tune up and fluids change. Anything else?" Jett ask while adjusting a hydrospanner with one set of hands.

"Yes, an oil bath for DX" looking at the droid lovingly "He's earned it."

Suen Braid stood fearless. Flashing his jagged stiletto as the guards came closer.

"Stand down" someone called "Stand down!" Repeated.

The Gammoreans acknowledged the order stopping in their tracks and lowering their battle-axes.

A Bothan dressed in fine silk robes strode up to the bounty hunter. "The data card please"

Suen sheathed his blade and produced the card from inside a pocket.

The Bothan inserted it into a reader, studied in for a moment, and then motioned to the doors. "Proceed." The Gammoreans pushed the heavy doors aside and Hallisk and Suen entered the warehouse.

The Gotal scanned to room bearing in mind there was a lot of junk here but some of it could be useful. After they searched for a couple hours Suen and Hallisk had assembled about three hundred blaster rifles. Half of which were Clone Wars era DC-15s. These weapons were not as efficient as the ones they had lost to the Imperials but they would do. There were a few goodies an E-Web repeating blaster cannon, a five shot Disruptor, a box of Thermal Detonators and a T-6 Thunderer heavy blaster pistol Hallisk was keeping for himself.

The Bothan nodded his approval as they loaded the speeder.

"Time to get back to the Captain" Suen said.

Captain Bever stood at the head of the table with his officers seated around it. He scanned their faces, wondering what kind of men these were. A larger fleet alone would not accomplish this mission. He would need clever and resourceful underlings. These outlaws were ruthless they had already eluded him twice before.

"Our plan is simple" he began "We will draw them out by placing something they can not resist where they will easily find it."

"Yes" the orderly said. "With all our fire power they won't stand a chance."

Idiot the Captain scowled.

"A trap?" A Lieutenant asks "With all respect, Sir, we've had them in our sights already and they've escaped. How can we be certain of stopping them this time?"

Good, he thought, this man has a brain. "The questions is not so much how as it is what will stop them"

"I don't understand, sir."

"You will Lieutenant. You will."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone reassembled in the front cabin of the Fortune's Keep. Leeb Nesh was running the preflight checks; he was pleased by the hum of the retuned engines.

"All systems are operating at one hundred percent," he reported to the crew "Suen if you'll give me the coordinates, we'll be on our way."

"5974-2707386" The Gotal recited.

"Okay" the Captain said as he worked over the ship's computer "That will take us to Dantooine"

"Correct."

Oberlin put his recruits through anther set of drills. The men took their positions and preformed the mock mission flawlessly, capturing the flags in record time. They are improving, he thought, but the shipment of weapons hasn't arrived yet. If it doesn't get here soon that will mean anther setback to our schedule. A schedule that is getting tighter and tighter.

Clouds of dust rose up and blew across the field as the Fortune's Keep made its landing. Hallisk was first out of the hatch, happy to be on the ground again, next came Leeb Nesh and DX. The Gotal, who had gone back into the cargo hold to fetch a few of the rifles to present to their host, stepped off the ship last.

He surveyed the Rebel Camp. It was composed of neat rows of prefabricated buildings, barracks, mess halls, infirmary and other facilities with swoop bike and foot traffic between them. Human and alien soldiers were practicing maneuvers in the training grounds to the east and west. To the north a flight control tower stood tall, approximately thirty star fighters were being serviced around it. Golan Arms DF.9 Laser Cannons were placed strategically around the camp.

A small group of rebels walked out to the field to greet the ship. A tall man in his late forties took the Blastech E-11 the Gotal offered him nodded approval and handed it on to anther man. Then he took the DC-15 and frowned.

"This is what Black Sun sends us? Antiques."

"Imperial control makes getting our hands on anything more impossible." Suen told him.

The man nodded again "They'll do."

"I also bring my expertise in training militia for covert missions" Suen offered looking off toward the training grounds.

"Appreciated" The man said, then pointing to the others he asked "And who are they?"

"Officers of Black Sun" The Gotal lied "Captain Leeb Nesh and Specialist Hallisk."

"Not sure than a Trandoshan is going to like it here" the man joked.

They followed the Human into the camp. Heads turned as the new comers walked on. A couple Wookies flashed their fangs at seeing Hallisk, he was glad to have his blaster pistol.

A young rebel ran up to them and reported "Oberlin, we've just received a message from Kashyyyk, sir."

Oberlin. The Gotal had heard that name before. He remembers an ex Imperial storm trooper with a ten thousand-credit bounty on his head. This complicates things, he surmised, I'm here to help these miserable creatures, but there are no promises on the Outer Rim.


	7. Chapter 7

A holoprojector displayed a blinking image of the Kashyyyk System. Oberlin stood to the right of the transparent illustration with his command staff, pilots, soldiers, and Black Sun affiliates circled around him. Excited conversation filled the room.

The ex Imperial raised a hand calling for silence and began. "An urgent transmission from Callku one of the Kuhurriks' inhabitable moons has informed us that the Imperial presence there has declined. A manufacturing installation on this moon holds many Wookie captives." He paused and the holoprojector flashed showing the layout of the Imperial stronghold. "Intel suggests a prime opportunity to undertake a rescue mission will open within the next sixteen hours." His expression grew more serious "A blind spot in the planetary shield will allow a team to land and enter the fortress while our fighter squadrons launch a lightning fast bombing operation to tear down the enemies defenses. Enabling the team to escape with the prisoners." Oberlin took a moment to let the others digest what he was saying. "Though dangerous this will be our only chance to free these slaves. As it believed that they will soon be transferred to an unknown location."

He gestured a to Wookie member of his staff. "Lurawwa will get us familiar the prisoners positions."

The Wookie barked something in Shyriiwook while areas of the holoprojection glowed brighter.

"Thank you" he praised when his Wookie aide was through speaking. Few here other than Wookies had understood the words but Oberlin was merely trying to show his respect for their loyalty. His efforts did not go unnoticed. "Commander Pole" he introducer the next speaker, an elderly man whose uniform was covered in fine white dust.

"My crew and I will be serving as escort on this mission" the old man spoke in slow drawn out syllables "Stone Resolve will provide transportation into the Kashyyyk System and hold point above Callku until the snub fighters and transports return." He seemed to age even further as he amended "We will also provide aerial bombardment should the need arise."

"Our fighters will face intense turbo laser fire here and here" Oberlin warned as he indicated points on the holoprojection "If the shields are not brought down our transports will not be able to flee."

"That's a lot of guns" A young pilot with dark hair and a mustache objected, "This could fall apart faster that a Jawa fixed droid."

A heavy set man placed a supportive hand on the other's shoulder "We can do it Biggs" he assured him.

"Warrant Squadron will take care of those guns." A Sullustan spoke up "You Y-Wings will have a clear shot at those Shield Generators."

"Get some rest and may the force be with you" Oberlin said ending the briefing.

Leeb Nesh couldn't help but feel inspired after the meeting. He had not come here to join the rebellion but witnessing the comradely and courage these beings displayed made him question his past adventures of questing for wealth. It was not right for the Empire to treat the non humans of the galaxy in the manner they did enslaving the Wookies and holding his own home world with the threat to serve the Emperor or face destruction.

He saw the Sullustan who had reassured the Human pilot during the briefing and moved toward him with his customary smile. The other who dressed in an orange flight suit and wore a leather cap with huge goggles atop his head was talking to a seemingly hesitant Duros.

"I do not doubt the legitimacy of your squadron," the Duros was saying, "It's the Stone Resolve that worries me."

"The Stone Resolve is quite capable of completing this mission." The goggled one guaranteed him. "That hull is as tougher than anything in the Imperial arsenal."

"Commander Pole seems quite confident," said Leeb Nesh "I trust his integrity and his ship's." entering the conversation.

The other's expression of frustration turned to surprise then joy. "You are right to think so." He told his new friend.

"I suppose so." The Duros conceded, "I can't say no."

"My name is Fekk." The Sullustan said.

"Leeb Nesh. I'm the Captain of a private vessel" the smuggler who was always ready to assist a cause he believed in put forward" I was hoping that I could join the action."

"We will have to get Oberlin to okay it," The other told him "We're glad to have you."

After learning that the Fortune's Keep would be joining the rebels on their rescue mission Hallisk found Leeb Nesh and reported that he would prefer not to accompany his Captain on this undertaking.

"Are you sure?" Leeb Nesh teased.

"Yessss."

"I understand" The Sullustan said." Things could get a little hairy on this one"

The Imperial Star Destroyer Adder sat concealed in shadow on the night side of the gas planet Kuhurrik, like a snake waiting to strike.

The communications officer updated "The transmission was received, sir."

"Good" Captain Bever said with an evil smile.


End file.
